


Don’t You Worry Child

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck needs a hug, First Kiss, General hand waving of medical knowledge, I know law okay? I don’t know medical stuff, Injury, Lots of Crying, M/M, also visiting hours? We don’t know her, christopher is the best, dont worry, eddie is a bit of a dick because he’s scared, eddie pulls his head out of his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: Buck wanted to argue. He wanted to say that he loved Christopher more than anyone. More than himself and he wants to beg and plead for forgiveness, to explain how he hasn’t been able to breathe all night because the events keep playing over and over in his head and on television, but he knows it won’t do him any good. Eddie was even more stubborn than Buck himself and Buck had almost cost him the thing most precious to Eddie in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistake. I was just reeling and couldn’t get this idea out of my head. Second chapter will be up this weekend. Enjoy :)

Buck felt like he couldn’t breathe. One second he was reaching for the man and the next Christopher was gone. Just disappeared. He slipped out from underneath Buck’s nose and it was all Buck’s fault. He tried to get him back. He really did, but Chris never answered his pleading calls. He was just...gone. 

+

The first thing that Buck did when he got back to dry land was call his sister. 

“911 what’s your emergency?” 

Buck almost cried when his big sister’s voice filled his ears. He felt like a little boy again and he just wanted his big sister to make it better. He wanted her to make the pain go away just like she did when he was 9 and broke his arm when he fell out of that tree trying to rescue the neighbor’s cat, but she can’t make this go away. 

“Maddie...I messed up. I messed up big time and I don’t know what to do.”

“Buck? Buck what’s wrong? What happened? I thought you were at home.” 

“No I was out with Christopher and we were at the pier when the tsunami hit.” Buck could hear Maddie inhale sharply, but he pushed through his explanation. “I had gotten him to a save space. I took my eyes off of him for 2 seconds while I was trying to help someone else onto the truck, but another wave hit and-“ Buck trailed off as it was getting harder to get air into his lungs. Oh my God. What had he done? He let Christopher die. 

+

“And what, Buck?” Maddie asked, but she had a sinking suspicion about what was going to come out of his mouth.

“And Christopher was thrown from the truck into the water. I tried to get him, Maddie. I did, but the water was moving so fast and he didn’t call back out for me. I was supposed to protect him. I was supposed to save him and I just let him get taken. I let him disappear. He trusted me to help him and I failed. I killed him, Maddie.” Buck was full on sobbing by the time he finished. 

“Buck, I need you to listen to me. You did not kill him. We don’t know that he didn’t make it out alive and until we have confirmation either way he is alive. Do you hear me?”

“But Maddie-“

“I said ‘do you hear me’?” Maddie said firmly leaving no room for argument.

“Yes.” Buck sighed.

“Okay good. This is what we’re going to do. You are going to give me a description of what Christopher was wearing and I will make sure everyone and their damn dog is looking for that little boy. I’ll send a picture out to all the hospitals so they can check their patients. I swear to you that we will find him. I promise you this.” 

“Okay. He was wearing a yellow and brown stripped shirt and jeans.” 

“Perfect. It’s going to be okay, Bucky.” Maddie reassured her brother.

“I wish I could believe that, Mads.” 

+

Buck’s hand shook as he dialed the familiar number and his heart clinched when Eddie’s voice came over the line. 

“Evan? Are you okay? How’s Chris?” Buck felt like he was going to throw up at the concern in Eddie’s voice when he said Buck’s name. He didn’t deserve it. 

“Eddie I’m so sorry.” Buck managed out as another sob threatened to break free.

“Buck what? What’s going on? Where’s Chris? Put him on will you?” 

“Eddie..I’m so sorry. I lost Chris. When the third wave hit we got separated. He was ripped from me and I tried to find him, but he wasn’t responding to me and I don’t know what happened to him. I’ve already called Maddie and she has everyone looking for him.”

“You lost my son? You lost Christopher?” Eddie demanded. His voice hard and angry. “You were supposed to protect him. You were supposed to save him.” 

“I know I’m so sorry. I don’t know-“ The line beeped and Buck pulled the phone away from his ear to see an incoming call from Maddie. “Hold on, Eddie.”

“Hey Maddie.”

“They found him, Buck. They found Chris. He’s alive and okay. They have him at the hospital because he’s dehydrated and he took on some water, so they’re monitoring his breathing overnight.” Buck let go of the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Thank you so much. I’ll let Eddie know.” Buck ended the call with Maddie and switched back to Eddie.

“EVAN BUCKLEY HOW FUCKING DARE YOU-“

“Eddie they found him. He’s alive.” Buck cut him off and Eddie’s relief was practically tangible through the phone. ”He’s alive and at the children’s hospital. I’m going there right now and I will wait with him until you get there.” 

Eddie didn’t like the idea of entrusting Christopher in Buck’s care again, but he didn’t have another option right now. 

“I swear if you leave him again, Evan. I will murder you. He is probably scared out of his mind and the person he trusted to help him didn’t.” Buck sucked in a breath at that but Eddie carried on. “I’ll be there as quickly as I can, but it’s still going to be a few hours minimum.” 

“Yes I understand, Eddie. I won’t leave his side even for a second.” 

+

Buck arrived at the hospital and Eddie must’ve called ahead because he was led to a room immediately. Buck opened the door relief he felt upon seeing Christopher weakly smile at him was enough to make him feel light headed. 

“Bucky! I knew you’d come back for me.” Buck managed to smile at Christopher even though he felt like the worst person in the world. This sweet boy trusted him and he failed him. 

“Of course buddy. I’m so sorry we got separated earlier. I need you to know how sorry I am about that. I tried to find you bud, but I couldn’t. Do you forgive me?” Buck asked Christopher tentatively expecting a rejection, but Chris just smiled. 

“It’s okay Bucky. A lady saw me rushing by and scooped me up before anything bad happened. I know you wouldn’t just leave me like that.” Christopher said and Buck smiled sadly. 

“Thank you, Christopher. It means so much to me that you don’t hate me for not protecting you.” Buck gripped Christopher’s hand tightly in his own. “I will do my best to always protect you, Chris. I hope you know this.” Chris nodded and raised his free hand up to Buck’s cheek, patting it twice much like he had done earlier. 

“It’s going to be okay kid.” Buck let out a watery laugh and held Christopher’s hand to his cheek for a second before letting both hands go. 

“Alright buddy. You get some sleep now. Your dad will be here before you know it.” Chris nodded and turned to get more comfortable while Buck took up vigil on the chair by his bed. 

+

Buck looked up when he heard shoes squeaking on the floor outside of Chris’ room. The door opened to reveal Eddie disheveled with a slightly wild look in his eye. Buck immediately vacated the chair to allow Eddie to sit down instead but Eddie shook his head. He did a quick sweep of Christopher’s sleeping form on the bed and then turned to Buck.

“We need to talk. Now.” Eddie whispered harshly to Buck. Buck internally winced but nodded and headed outside so they wouldn’t disturb Christopher. 

“Listen Eddie. I’m so sorry that-“ Buck started as soon as the door was closed but Eddie cut him off.

“No you listen. YOU were supposed to take care of him. YOU were supposed to protect him, but I almost lost him today because you decided to play hero. He probably wouldn’t even be in the room right now had you not been so desperate to be a firefighter again that you pushed yourself so hard and gotten blood clots. Do you even understand how reckless you are, Evan? Chris could’ve been dead right now because you are so desperate to prove yourself and be the hero.” 

Buck just stood there with his head bowed and let Eddie’s scathing words wash over him. He was right. Buck knows Eddie’s right, but it doesn’t make the words hurt any less.

“I don’t want you around Christopher anymore.” Buck’s head shot up when those words came out of Eddie’s mouth. “I can’t trust you with him and I don’t want your reckless behavior rubbing off on him.” 

Buck wanted to argue. He wanted to say that he loved Christopher more than anyone. More than himself and he wants to beg and plead for forgiveness, to explain how he hasn’t been able to breathe all night because the events keep playing over and over in his head and on television, but he knows it won’t do him any good. Eddie was even more stubborn than Buck himself and Buck had almost cost him the thing most precious to Eddie in the world.

“I understand, Eddie. Can I at least say goodbye to him?” Eddie nodded (albeit reluctantly) and stepped aside to allow Buck back into the room. When they opened the door Chris was awake and starring at them. Buck smiled sadly and walked over to him, kneeling down by his head. “Hey Chrissy. I have to go away for awhile, but I want you to know that I’m really sorry about today. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me the most and I sincerely apologize for letting you down.” Buck spoke softly to him.

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t let me down. Besides you saved all those people!” Christopher responded excitedly.

“We saved those people, Chris. You and me.” Christopher smiled at him and Buck felt his heart break all over again. “But what happened to you was my fault. You were my responsibility first and foremost. I put you in danger when I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have let go of you for even a moment, even if it was to try to help that man. I failed and I hope that someday you can forgive me for that.” Chris opened his mouth to argue, but Buck shushed him. He had to get this out and he never would if Chris tried to tell him it wasn’t his fault again. 

“As I was saying, I have to leave now. I don’t think you’ll see me for awhile, but I want you to know that I love you so much and that I’ll always be your Buck, okay?” Christopher looked at Buck confused. He turned his gaze to his dad and then back to Buck. 

“Leaving? Buck what?” Christopher questioned and Buck bit back a sob, a few years slipping out without permission. 

“Yeah bud. I have to go away and I don’t know when, if I’ll be back. I just needed to tell you how much I love you before I leave and I couldn’t go without saying goodbye. I wouldn’t do that.” 

“I don’t want you to go.” Christopher whispered sadly and if that wasn’t just a dagger through Buck’s already broken heart. 

“I know buddy, but I have to. It’s for the best. I love you so much.” Buck pulled Christopher in for a hug.

“I love you too, Buck.” Christopher mumbled into Buck’s neck. 

“I’m so glad to hear that bud.” The two hugged for a few more moments before Buck pulled away far enough to press a kiss to Christopher’s forehead.

“I have to go now. Be good for your dad.” Buck got up, rubbing his chest as he coughed. He made it 4 steps out of the room when he started coughing again. He pulled his hand away and saw red. He made it another 10 steps before his world went dark. 

+

Christopher watched sadly as Buck walked out of the room. He didn’t understand why his Buck was leaving. He watched as Buck stopped walking and called out when he saw him collapse.

“BUCK!” 

+

Eddie felt terrible as he watched his son say goodbye to Buck, but it was for the best. He can’t have Buck’s reckless self endangerment rubbing off on his son. His beautiful baby boy who was too smart for his own good. If he was being honest with himself he knew it was more than that. He couldn’t lose Buck. He just lost Sharron and it took him and Christopher months to recover. He couldn’t stand to see Buck putting himself in harms way because he thinks that his life is somehow less than those around him. He won’t put Christopher through the loss of someone he loves again. Not so soon after what just happened, so he decided to just remove Buck from the picture. It’ll be easier without the constant fear of losing Buck to some reckless activity even if Christopher is mad at him for awhile for taking away his Buck. 

Eddie was pulled out of his thoughts by Chris’ shout of “BUCK!” 

“Christopher? What’s wrong?” Eddie asked hurriedly. 

“Daddy, Bucky!” Christopher pointed out of the window and Eddie felt his chest tighten because on the ground, about half way down the hallway, laid Buck. Doctors and nurses were swarming him. 

“Stay here, Chris.” Eddie demanded and raced to where Buck was. 

“Sir I need you to return to your son.” One of the nurses said while she gently tried to push Eddie back. 

“He’s on blood thinners and he was caught in the tsunami today. What’s wrong with him? Please?” Eddie pleaded. 

“We don’t know for sure. Please go back to your son.” The nurse responded and Eddie felt fear gripping his chest as they loaded Buck onto a stretcher and past a few sets of doors. Having no choice but to listen to the nurse, Eddie returned to Christopher. 

“What’s wrong with him, daddy?” Chris asked, his little voice held so much panic. 

“I don’t know buddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry if this sucks. I didn’t proof read it. The next and final part should be up sometime within the next week.

Buck slipped in and out of consciousness. A flash of a nurse leaning over him. Doctors hurriedly speaking around him. The sound of Eddie asking what is wrong. Wait...why was Eddie concerned? Before he could question it the room around him once again went black, but this time it stayed dark.

+

Eddie waited helplessly while the doctors tended to Buck. Christopher has long since fallen asleep, but Eddie felt terrible. The last thing he said to Buck, to his best friend, to Christopher’s best friend, is that he didn’t want Buck around his son anymore. He blamed Buck for putting Christopher in harms way and pushed Buck away because he wasn’t ready to admit why he actually got angry. And now? Now Buck could die thinking that he blamed him for everything. 

“Daddy?” Eddie’s head snapped up to look at Chris.

“Yeah, puppy?” 

“Why were you mad at Bucky earlier? Are you the reason my Buck is leaving?” Christopher questioned and Eddie felt his heart seize. The way Chris said “leaving” felt too literal for this situation.

“How do you know about that, bub?”

“I heard you two talking outside. I saw Buck’s face get sad when you said something and then he came in right after and told me that he was leaving and didn’t know when or if he’d see me again. It didn’t make any sense to me. Why would he just leave me when he says that it’s him and me against the world?” 

“Chris...” Eddie didn’t know what to say to his son. Chris was right. He is the one that sent Buck away. He is the one that made his son’s best friend tell him he was leaving right before he collapsed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, daddy. I just want to know why?”

“Because I was scared, Christopher. I was scared that one day we’d lose him permanently. I was scared that his need to play the hero with no regards to his own safety would rub off on you. I can’t lose you, Chris. I can’t lose either of you.” 

“You won’t. Everything is going to be okay.” Christopher said with a small smile.

Eddie wants with everything in him to believe that. To be as confident as his son would be a blessing right now. Unfortunately he is nowhere near as sure as Chris. “Sure, kid. Get some more rest.” Eddie ended up responding and Chris nodded before closing his eyes.

+

Eddie felt so much relief when Carla showed up an hour later. He needed to go get Chris new clothing, but he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him alone right now. Carla whisked into the room and pulled Eddie into a hug when she saw Christopher was asleep. 

“How are you doing?” Carla whispered to him after she pulled away. Her expression became concerned at Eddie’s own pinched up expression. “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“I did something I shouldn’t have and now I’m worried that it’s going to cost my family a lot.” 

“What did you do?” 

Eddie explained and Carla listened.

+

“If he recovers-“

“When he recovers.” Carla interjected with a small glare. Firm tone leaving no room for argument.

“When he recovers,” Eddie corrected himself. “I’m scared that I’ve screwed everything up. I let him believe that everything was his fault. At the time, logically, I knew nothing was Buck’s fault, but I wasn’t thinking logically. I was angry that he risked his life and that he took his eyes off of Chris for 2 seconds. I was pissed that he lost my son, but I also knew that he didn’t do it deliberately and that he was just as terrified when Chris disappeared. I understand that and I don’t hold it against him, but I was also scared. God Carla, I was fucking terrified when I thought I lost both of them. When I learned that Buck risked his life to help all those people. When I realized that he won’t stop risking himself to save everyone else. It was something I had admired about him before...”

“Before?” Carla prompted. 

Eddie took a deep breath before continuing. “Before I fell in love with him. Now it’s one of the worst things knowing he could be ripped from my and Christopher’s life. I can’t do that to Chris so soon after losing Shannon, but now that this has happened I’ve realized that I was wrong and I reacted out of fear. I want Buck to give me a second chance, but I doubt he will. I know he’ll still be there for Christopher, but I’m afraid I’ve really messed up any chance we ever had.” Eddie finished and Carla just tsked at him. 

“Edmundo Diaz, if you really think that, then you are really a lot dumber than I thought. Buck loves you. Anyone with eyes can see that and I’m sure that if you explain to him what you told me, then you two will be right as rain.”

“You really think so?” Eddie asked, voice small and unsure.

Carla smiled at him in a way that only mothers have mastered. “I know so.”

Eddie took a deep breath and attempted a smile. “Okay. I’m going to go get Chris a change of clothing. Do you need anything?” Carla smiled and shook her head.

“No thanks, honey. Don’t be gone too long. Buck should be out of surgery soon.” Eddie has his hand on the handle of the door when Carla called his attention. “Oh and Eddie? You hurt my boy again and I will break you.” Eddie nodded and Carla seemed satisfied because she turned back to Christopher and took up vigil by his bed.

+  
“Maddie?” Eddie questioned when he saw a familiar head of brown hair on his way back from getting Chris a change of clothing. They were going to release him soon and he needed an outfit to go home in. 

“Eddie? How’s Chris?” 

“He’s okay. Carla’s with him now. He’s really worried about his Buck, but physically he is fine.” 

“Yeah I’m a little worried about his Buck too.” Maddie replied and Eddie felt his stomach drop. 

“What do you mean? Have you heard anything?”

“Not really. There was a complication during his surgery and it’s taking longer than they thought to get him patched up. Shouldn’t be too much longer though.” Eddie nodded.

“Well I need to get back to Christopher and relieve Carla. Will you...will you let me know how everything goes?” He asked. Maddie searched his face when he said that and she must of found what she was looking for because a small smile found its way to her face.

“Of course.” Maddie squeezed his arm. Eddie moved to walk away when the doctor came into the waiting room. 

“Family of Evan Buckley?” 

Maddie raised her hand and the doctor walked over. Eddie waited with baited breath as Maddie asked how Buck was doing. 

“He is doing much better. We had a complication during surgery that made getting the blood clot out extremely difficult, but we managed to remove the clot that had been in the lung and stitched up the wound on his side. We stitched up the cut above his eye. It was a little deeper than originally thought. We started him on a round of antibiotics to kill any infect that might have set in. He has some heavily bruised ribs from where something ran into him, but otherwise he is alive.

He was very lucky this time around. Had that object hit him any harder, then Buck would’ve broken several ribs and quite possibly could’ve punctured a lung.” The Doctor finished explaining and Maddie nodded. “We’ll you can go in there now, but only family.” The Doctor looked Eddie up and down trying to gauge if he was actually family. Maddie must have seen because she quickly intervened. 

“This is Evan’s husband.” Maddie explained and the doctor nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer. Eddie turned to Maddie and squeezed her hand.

“Thanks, Mads.” Maddie nodded and patted his hand before leading him over to Buck’s room. Eddie took a deep breath before opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I’m so sorry if this is absolute trash. I definitely did not proof read this and I wrote it all in one go.

Maddie walked in first and sat by Buck’s bed, gripping his hand as she settled in for the long haul. Eddie stood awkwardly by the door. He was thankful that Buck was still asleep even though he’d do pretty much anything in order to see those pretty blues eyes open and alert. 

“Eddie? What are you doing? Come in, there’s another chair over there.” Maddie spoke lowly, motioning with her head towards the chair on Buck’s other side. 

Eddie glanced at it and then looked back to Buck’s still form on the bed, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Eddie felt his own panic slowly releasing it’s painful grip on his mind. He didn’t realize he had zoned out again until Maddie said his name again. 

“Eddie?” 

He snapped his head over to her again, cheeks flaming at having been caught staring. Eddie cleared his throat and dropped his gaze back to Buck. “I’m going to go give Christopher his clothing. I’ll send Carla in. I’m sure she’ll want to see him.” Eddie quickly explained and made to back out of the room when soft groans and grunts of pain started from the bed. 

“Evan?” Maddie returned her attention to her brother and Eddie used the distraction to slip out of the room before Buck knew he was there. He couldn’t face him right now, not after he did what he did. He’ll just take Christopher his clothing and then he’ll talk to Buck. Yeah...that sounds like a plan. 

+

Yeah the plan didn’t sound as good when Carla smacked him upside the head after he admitted to not talking to Buck. 

“Ow!” Eddie exclaimed as he rubbed his head where she hit him. Carla stared at him unimpressed. “What?” 

“You know damn well ‘what’.” 

Eddie shrugged, choosing to play dumb. Carla fixed him with a look for his trouble.

“Honey, I love you so much, you know this, but for the love that is everything holy in this word you are an enormous idiot.” 

Eddie sighed and looked down. “I know. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. How do I explain I was being an overreacting apocalyptic jerk because realized I am in love with him and the thought of him putting himself in danger because of that Godforsaken hero complex he has? That I’m scared that he’ll just disappear from our lives one day not because he wants to but because this job takes him from us? How do I tell him that Christopher and I love him so much and that he’s basically been Christopher’s second dad for awhile now? How do I handle him not wanting me back? I can’t lose my best friend over this.” The words just kept tumbling out of Eddie’s mouth. It was like all of his insecurities were coming out all at once and he was helpless to stop them. 

Carla was looking at him with an amused look on her face. “Eddie, honey, you would have to be thicker than molasses to not realize how in love with you that boy is. Now as for the rest of what you said. An apology is a good place to start. Explain why you did what you did. Tell him exactly and be blunt about it. Buck can be a little oblivious. Leave everything on the table and give him time to think.” Carla finished and squeezed Eddie’s arm. Eddie nodded and took a deep breath.

“Okay. I can do this.” 

+

Eddie knocked softly on the door before opening it. He took in the scene before him. Maddie’s eyes held anger and understanding, her mouth set into a small frown. Buck hung his head before Eddie could see much, but it looked like his cheeks were damp. Eddie looked back at Maddie and opened his mouth to ask her to leave, but she beat him to it. 

“I’ll give you two a moment to talk.”

“Wait no Maddie...” Buck called out for her, but she just smiled encouragingly at him. She gently closed the door and they were alone. 

“Buck-“ when Buck looked up and met his gaze, Eddie felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs. Buck’s eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were definitely damp. 

“You didn’t need to come here because you felt guilty. I’m sorry Christopher saw me collapse again. It’s just another fuck up on my long list of failures when it comes to him.” Buck muttered and Eddie stood there shocked. “You can go now.” 

“Evan...I’m not here because I feel guilty. I’m here because I need to apologize to you. I fucked up. I got angry with you because I was scared and I handled everything in the poorest way possible. I was scared because my son could’ve died yes, but I was also scared because you could’ve died. I was worried that your selflessness would one day get you killed and that your recklessness would rub off on Chris, but I was wrong. The second you went down that scared anger disappeared and I realized what a complete apocalyptic asshole I was to try to take you away from Chris and Chris away from you. I love you so much, Evan Buckley. I was, I am, terrified of losing you, so I tried to just take you out of the equation. I know that this explanation in no way makes up for what I said, but I will work to earn back your friendship and anything else that you’re willing to give me. I’m so sorry for what I said. None of this is your fault and I made you believe it was. I’m so sorry, baby.” Eddie finished and looked at Buck who had a shocked look on his face. “Baby say something.” 

“This is all my fault. I lost him. You have every right to be angry.” 

Eddie felt a pang in his stomach when Buck said that. “No I don’t, Evan. I have no right to be angry. I am so sorry I said that to you. So so sorry.” At some point Eddie hand taken Buck’s hand, so he took the opportunity to bring the hand up and press a kiss to the knuckles. They sat silently for a few minutes, Buck processing Eddie’s words and Eddie stroking his thumb up and down Buck’s hand. 

“You forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive, mi amor, but if it’ll make you feel better, then yes I forgive you.”

A large grin broke out on Buck’s face, a blush dusting his cheeks when he looked down at their joined hands. Eddie made to let go, but Buck just gripped his hand tighter.

“You love me?” Buck asked quietly and it was Eddie’s turn to blush. 

“Yes, Ev. I really do. I don’t expect you to say it back. I was pretty shitty to you earlier and I get that you probably don’t feel the same wa-” 

“Edmundo Diaz...shut up.” Eddie snapped his mouth closed and let Buck speak. “Are you crazy? Of course I love you too. Why do you think it devastated me when you tried to take my family away? It felt like someone was trying to rip out my heart.”

“Your family?” Eddie asked hesitantly. Trying desperately to tame the hope rising in him. 

“Yeah. I love Christopher like he was my own son and I love you and I love the little family we unintentionally created. I want to be Christopher’s other dad, I want to spend my life with you two, but I understand that that isn’t something you want.” Buck looked down and took his hand back, dropping it into his lap. 

“Who said that I didn’t want that? I want that so much, Buck.” Eddie pulled Buck’s chin up to make him look Eddie in the eyes. “I want as much of you as you’re willing to give us. I also very much want to kiss you. May I kiss you?”

“Yes please.” Buck whispered. Eddie smiled before gently pressing his lips against Buck’s. Buck quickly deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between Eddie’s parted lips. Eddie pulled back before it could go any farther, turning the kiss into soft sipping kisses. They pulled away fully when Maddie opened the door. Both their faces flaming red. Maddie just smirked at them.

“I’m glad that you two made up, but Christopher has been asking to come see Buck for the past 10 minutes. If you two are quite finished, then I’m going to go tell Carla to bring him down.” She left the room with a small chuckle. 

“Okay, well my sister now knows.” Buck said.

“Yeah Carla knows.” Eddie said and they looked at each other before busting out laughing. 

“Great you’ve been my boyfriend for a total of five minutes and everyone already knows. You know Maddie is going to tell Chimney and then Chimney will tell Hen and then once Hen knows, it’s over.” 

“Is that what you want me to be?” 

“What?”

“Your boyfriend. Is that what we are? Boyfriends?”

“Well yeah. That’s what I assumed. Is that not what you want? I can’t go back to just being best friends.” Buck said unsure. 

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be your partner. I want to be your everything. I’m all in okay?” Buck nodded and Eddie smiled before leaning over and placing another kiss on his lips. Another soft knocked sounded on the door just as Eddie was pulling away. “Come in!” Eddie called softly and the door opened to reveal Carla, Chris, and Maddie. 

Eddie immediately walked over and took Chris from Carla. He walked back over to Buck and carefully placed Chris next to Buck on the bed. 

“Hey buddy.” Buck whispered as Christopher latched onto his neck. 

“Hi, Bucky.” Chris mumbled into his shoulder. “Did you and daddy make up? Are you staying?”

“Yeah, Superman. I’m staying.” Buck pressed a kiss to the side of Christopher’s head. He moved to readjust Christopher but groaned when it pulled on his stitches. Eddie noticed and immediately lifted Christopher off of Buck. Buck made a choked off noise, heart dropping at the thought of Eddie taking him away. Eddie heard and quickly reassured Buck.

“Rearrange yourself, Ev. I’ll hand him back when you’re comfortable.” Buck nodded and carefully situated himself into a more sitting up position. He then lifted his arms. Eddie shook his head at him, biting back a laugh, but he sat Christopher down beside Buck. “Be careful, Chris. Bucky’s ribs are banged up right now.” Christopher nodded and gently leaned into Buck’s side. 

Christopher and Buck talked until Buck and Chris started to list on each other. Eddie noticed Buck nodding off and quickly swooped in. “Alright, I think it’s time Christopher went back to his own room and we let you get some sleep.” Chris wanted to protest, but one look from Eddie silenced him. Instead he leaned up and hugged Buck again. 

“I love you, Buck.” 

“I love you too, Superman.” Eddie smiled at his boys before he picked Chris up and handed him back to Carla. 

“You should probably get him back to his room before the nurse’s kindness runs out. He’s not technically supposed to be out of his room.” Carla nodded and carried Christopher out. Eddie turned back and saw Maddie talking softly to Buck. When she saw Eddie turn back, she patted Buck’s hand a stood up. 

“Alright, well I’m going to leave you in very capable hands. I’ll check on you tomorrow, Evan. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Maddie.” Buck called after his sister as she left the room. When the door closed, Buck turned his attention to Eddie. “So, boyfriend. We have this room all to ourselves. What should we do with it?” 

Eddie snorted and shook his head. “You’re going to sleep and I’m going back to Christopher’s room. They’re releasing him in about an hour. Then we are going home and I’m going to sleep for the next 12 hours.” 

Buck pouted at that. 

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll be back to visit you tomorrow and, then, when you finally get to come home, I will kiss you breathless.” 

“Just kissing?” 

“We’re not doing anything even slightly strenuous until you can get out of bed without wincing. So at least three weeks, but then...

“Then?” Buck prompted. His pupils slightly blown.

Eddie leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Then you can find out just what this pretty mouth is capable of.” Eddie laughed as he felt Buck shiver slight and then dropped a quick kiss onto his mouth before pulling back. Buck whined when he stepped away, but didn’t try to pull him back. “I’m going to go back to Christopher now.” 

“Okay.” Buck mumbled petulantly.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but called out before he opened the door. “Hey...I love you, Evan. Get some sleep. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I love you, Eddie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Eddie smiled before he pulled the door open and walked out.


End file.
